


Shattered Desire

by ShatteredOmega



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cursing and angst, F/M, Mentions of Death, Reader has a nice relationship with the Rockstars and Helpy, Referenced DSAF, Slow Updates, Some moments of insanity from the main character (the reader), Working tags, Yet fast updates at random?.., trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredOmega/pseuds/ShatteredOmega
Summary: This was a Glicthtrap and Shadow Freddy x reader but i changed it to Springtrap, sorry if i disappointed all of you but i have a better shot with this, i will also be making a one shot for both Glitchtrap and Shadow Freddy in singles and both some time in the future.
Relationships: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

_A soft sigh left the woman's lips as she clicked the ‘Log Off’ button at the bottom of the three options, her eyes softly closing.._

_Only to open them when she heard a soft noise in the vent that rested to her left, two pairs of softly glowing green eyes poked out in the darkness._

  
  


_“Did you really think that this job just fell out of the sky for you?”_

  
  


_the (H/C) haired woman softly nodded her head._

  
  


_“No..”_

  
  


_The glow seemed to move closer._

  
  


_“This was a gift for us.”_

  
  


_Another noise came from the vent to her right, two pair’s of barely noticeable silver were looked onto her (E/C) gaze._

_They looked more dead than she remembered._

  
  


_“You gathered them all together in one place..”_

  
  


_her gaze shifted back to her left, to the woman’s soft voice._

  
  


_“Just like he asked you to..”_

  
  


_A soft, quiet breath left her as the eyes came closer, some light started to reflect off of the dirty white metal._

  
  


_“Just for us.. A gift..”_

  
  


_The sound of both the metal made beings came closer._

  
  


_“Now we can do what we were created to do..”_

  
  


_The whole white metaled face was revealed, some gray metal was around her face, the red and orange hued hair looked just about as dirty as the being’s face._

  
  


_“And be complete!”_

  
  


_The being came someways closer, the one to the right had stopped preceding towards her._

  
  


_“I will make you proud, daddy!”_

  
  


_A quiet, barely noticeable noise came from the right vent, this caused the woman to shift her gaze towards it._

_Gazing at the beings' clouded eyes._

  
  


_“Watch. Listen. And be full!”_

  
  


_her gaze moved from the dark, lime green stained being, back towards the other who would have been to close for comfort, that is, if she cared._

_The red outfitted being was about to take her aim at the (S/C) woman when an abrupt ‘BEEP’ noise came in, the next moment a loud bang sound was heard, some unknown doors had slammed down to seal the vents.._

  
  
  


_“I’m sorry to interrupt you Eilzabeth, if you still even remember that name.”_

  
  
  


_Her gaze shifted over towards the screen that rested infront of her._

  
  
  


_“But i’m afraid you’ve been misinformed.”_

  
  
  


_Focused on the little white rectangle that rested to the top corner on the left side._

  
  
  


_“You are not here to receive a gift, nor have you been called here by the individual you assume.”_

  
  
  


_Watching as it disappeared and reappeared within a second._

  
  
  


_“Although you have been called.”_

  
  
  


_The screen blacked out, then came back into view to show the map of the vents._

  
  
  


_“You have all been called here. Into a labyrinth of sounds and smells, misdirection and misfortune.”_

  
  
  


_Her dim gaze shifted from one white square to the other, only resting to the large one in the middle of it all, guessing where some of the other being’s were in this moment._

  
  
  


_“A labyrinth with no exit, a maze with no prize.”_

  
  
  


_She wondered what all their thoughts were right now, how they were reacting to what the man was saying._

  
  
  


_“You didn’t even realize that you are trapped.”_

  
  
  


_Perhaps they were filled with rage, blood boiling rage._

  
  
  


_“Your lust for blood has driven you into endless circles, chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber always seeming so near, yet somehow out of reach.”_

  
  
  


_Wanting nothing more than to sink their teeth into the speaker’s throat and inturn take his blood for the loss of the childrens._

  
  
  


_“But, you will never find them, none of you will. This is where your story ends.”_

  
  
  


_Or maybe they are taking hold of how their story shall finally end, their suffering will finally be gone._

  
  
  


_“And to you, my brave volunteer, who somehow found this job listing not intended for you.”_

  
  
  
  


_That they will finally be able to see their families again._

  
  
  


_“Although there was a way out planned for you, i have a feeling that’s not what you want.”_

  
  
  


_It’s almost like a party they never had._

  
  
  


_“I have a feeling that you are right where you want to be, i am remaining as well. I am nearby.”_

  
  
  


_A perfect ending for all of the beings that currently rested within this sealed building._

  
  
  


_“This place will not be remembered, and the memory of everything that started this can finally begin to fade away..”_

  
  
  


_Everything forgotten, a peaceful life for all of the families that had lost everything to this wretched franchise._

  
  
  


_“As the agony of every tragedy should.”_

  
  
  


_Though, others can put past the events that seemed to always take place at the locations, they could blissfully smile whenever the thought of the name reentered their mind._

  
  
  


_“And to you monster’s trapped in the corridors: Be still and give up your spirts, they don’t belong to you.”_

  
  
  


_I guess she could consider herself one of those people._

  
  
  


_“For most of you, i believe there is peace and perhaps more waiting for you after the smoke clears.”_

  
  
  


_An eased smile placed itself on her lips, beads of sweat starting to fall from her forehead, her hands starting to burn on the metal that she sat under._

  
  
  


_“Although, for one of you, the darkest put of Hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don’t keep the devil waiting, old friend.”_

  
  
  


_Nostalgia washed over her as the memories of her past started to flash through her head, the first location she had ever worked at._

  
  
  


_“My daughter, if you can hear me, i knew you would return as well. It’s in your nature to protect the innocent.”_

  
  
  


_She felt some droplets of water start to form within her clouded gaze, the blissful memories of the monster she had befriended came rushing back._

  
  
  


_“I’m sorry that on that day, the day that you were shut out and left to die, no one was there to lift you up into their arms the way you lifted others into yours.”_

  
  
  


_He was the only friend she had ever managed to make that she could trust her life with._

  
  
  


_“And then, what became of you.”_

  
  
  


_A soft yet thin chuckle left her._

  
  
  


_“I should have known you wouldn’t be content to disappear, not my daughter.”_

  
  
  


_She leaned back, onto the blazing metal that rested behind her._

  
  
  


_“I couldn’t save you then, so let me save you now.”_

  
  
  


_I guess this wouldn’t be the first fire that they had been in._

  
  
  


_“It’s time to rest. For you, and for those you have carried into your arms.”_

  
  
  


_Although.._

  
  
  


_“This ends for all of us.”_

  
  
  


_It’s certainly going to be their last._

  
  
  
  


_“End communication.”_

~~_Hopefully.._ ~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (D/O)= Drink Option  
> (LF/C)= Lest Favorite Color

Your (E/C) snapped opened, your whole body quickly moving up, your breathing starting to quicken. 

You moved the (F/C) blanket off your clothed body, moving yourself forward to grab the bottle of pills you had resting on the bed, opening it and taking out a single pill.

“A pill a day keeps the damn memories away..”

You moved it into your mouth, grabbing the (F/C) metal water bottle that rested more towards the opposite side of the bed, having popped the lid and downed some water. 

After swallowing the pill and water you let the bottle rest on the blanket, moving your gaze towards the black blocky clock that rested on your desk, reading the red numbering.

“Fuck..” 

You moved yourself out of bed, your bare/covered feet making their way towards the entrance of your room, going towards the kitchen. 

“Not gonna be sleep deprived again..” 

your gaze briefly caught the time on the stove, it only mocked you for waking up the odd hour you did. Having let out a sigh you opened the fridge, taking out some iced water, having not gone for (D/O), you couldn’t drink it tonight..

  
  


_ Your not dealing with the memories that came with it. _

  
  


You walked to the living room that was connected to the kitchen, sitting down on the torn up black couch. 

  
  


_ You hated this couch, you hated how many memories came with it..  _

  
  


You grabbed the remote that rested to your left/right, turning the on button and allowing the random channel to run. 

“Old fashion my ass..”

You sighed, you hated how fast time was going, you hated everything that had to be done before.. You hated how you lived to stay in the past, your house looking like one from the mid 2010’s, almost like the house you grew up in.

You downed the iced water, forcefully shoving your past in the back of your mind, trying to focus on the movie that seemed to be playing.

“Just like old times..” 

You felt a drowsy smile play at your lips, your hand moving to set the cup on the coffee table that was set closely infront of you.

“Guess it kicked in quick enough..”

You shifted yourself to lay across the couch, the side of your face resting on the cold yet cosy cushions, eyes starting to close.

“Fuckin 2AM my ass..” 

An empty laugh left your lowered lips. 

“Gonna call i wake up at 5AM..”

A weary chuckle left you as your mind started to feel more calm and eased.

“Guess we’ll just have to find out..” 


	3. 3811620518 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Gonna need this for the Chapter name and for the names of the two characters in this chapter, though you are free to not use this due to how the two characters are ones that you all may very well know.) ((The number 3 is just the normal number)) (((Sorry bout how long it takes to get to the real wording of the chapter)))
> 
> 1 A  
> 2 B  
> 3 C  
> 4 D  
> 5 E  
> 6 F  
> 7 G  
> 8 H  
> 9 I  
> 10 J  
> 11 K  
> 12 L  
> 13 M  
> 14 N  
> 15 O  
> 16 P  
> 17 Q  
> 18 R  
> 19 S  
> 20 T  
> 21 U  
> 22 V  
> 23 W  
> 24 X  
> 25 Y  
> 26 Z

_ You watched as the doors unlocked with the key card, once opened you walked into the moldy building. _

_ “HEY 19161891472018116!” _

_ You hear the door’s abruptly slam shut behind you, the sound seemed to echo throughout the whole run down building, it’s locking noise sounding in the hall you currently stood in. _

__ **_“(25/14)!”_ **

_ A smirk played on your lips as you watched the almost green golden furred animatronic dash down the hallway, stopping just two feet from you.  _

**_“What took you so long?! Was it_ ** **_her_ ** **_again?”_ **

_ You sighed, choosing to not answer his question and start to walk towards the office. _

__ **_“It was wasn’t it?”_ **

_ You slightly nodded your head, rounding the corner and going into the hall that was just shy of the area that was called the office.  _

_ “How bout we just catch up and chat?.. Y’know.. Due to how we haven’t seen one another since last weekend..”  _

_ You walked into the office, turning around and sitting down on the black spinning chair. _

_ “I’d like to know what the hell you’ve been up to.”  _

_ You watched as he sat on the floor infront of you.  _

**_“Boring..”_ **

_ You chuckled.  _

_ “Phantom’s at it again?” _

_ You felt a smirk form on your lips, having heard a quiet noise leave him. _

_ “Did you just growl? Was it  _ _ that _ _ bad?!” _

_ He groaned, having rolled his silver, almost purple hued gaze. _

__ **_“They’re all assholes, and i especially hate that damn balloon kid.”_ **

_ You snorted, taking a few seconds to quickly laugh.  _

**_“Jackass..”_ **

_ A loud wheeze left you, the next moment you started to cough.  _

**_“Fuckin hate ya..”_ **

_ You lightly chuckled, leaning forward and getting to his eye level, a soft smile plastered on your lips.  _

  
  
  


_ “I love you too stupid.”  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so but i hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Edit forgot to add these..  
> (LF/CO)=Least Fact Clothes Option  
> (CL/O)= Car Color Option  
> (C/O)=Car Option  
> (F/C)=Favorite Clothes

You jolted awake, falling off the dark couch and hitting the coffee table with a low grunting noise. 

“Fuck..” 

A groan left you as the sound of glass shattering was heard. 

“Great..” 

You moved yourself up, eyes immediately darting to the shards of glass that rested just over the (F/C) rug. 

“Just my damn fuckin luck..” 

You sighed, turning around and going to your room, (E/C) eyes drifting over towards the red on the stove when you passed by, the letters shown caused you to loudly groan.

“3 hours..  _ Three fuckin hours..”  _

An annoyed noise left you as you walked down the hall.

“Might as well just get ready for work.. Start opening up the place and shit..” 

Once you reached your room you went straight towards the walk in closet, going straight to the first outfit your eyes laid on.. 

A (LF/CO).. 

Even though you hated this outfit more than anything in the world your still gonna wear it..

  
  


_ It’s not it’s (F/CO)..  _

  
  
  
  


_ You hated that more than anything that the universe could hit you with. _

~~~~~~~~~~~

You locked the door’s your dim colored white house, turning around and walking to a (CL/O) (C/O).

“Todays another day..” 

You sighed, unlocking the car and getting in.

“I guess..”

You moved the keys into place and started up the engine, backing up and going down the road at a easy 15 miles per hours.. 

Just 5 over the limit.. 

You ignored all the people who walked on the sidewalks and sat on their lawns chatting away with their friends and family.

Not wanting any memories to come slamming back into your mind like a hard and cold brick. 

You took the corner that would lead to the freeway, speeding up till you were going around 80, because it’s not like anyone is out at this hour, and even if the cops are, they wouldn’t give that much of shit.

A sigh left you as you saw your exit, your car moving to the side and going onto the onramp. 

Once atop it you saw a few stores and just under a handful of hotels a few ways away. 

You drove for three minutes till you got to your work, your own little establishment.. 

The Re-branded Freddy Fazbear’s Entertainment Inc… 

Or the, as you liked to call it.. 

  
  


_ The Involuntarily Tunnel Down Memory Lane.  _

  
  


A low breath left you as you pulled into the parking lot, putting the car into drive and snatching the keys. 

“Great day to start a 15 hour shift!” 

You got out your car, locking it and sighing.

“Or in my case right now.. A 17 hour shift..”

You unlocked the double doors without a sound and walked into the restaurant, going to the desk and switching on the lights behind the white marbled counter.

“How are you guys today?” 

Your voice was slightly raised as you turned towards the stage that held four animatronics. 

“Gonna attempt to kill me again?” 

You walked towards the main one, swiftly avoiding the tablets that were set out. 

“What are you gonna do tonight?.. Throw your mic at me again?” 

The brown animatronic sighed, sitting down on the stage so he could be eye level with you. 

_ “No.. I wanna give up even trying to scare you at this point..”  _

His blue eyes looked annoyed. 

_ “We’ve been trying for a month and you haven’t cracked yet.. Even if we did get into the area it wouldn’t be worth killing you off..” _

A noise left him that replicated a sigh.

_ “And we have went in there.. Like every night..”  _

A hum left you as you held out your (D/H), your gaze followed the microphone as it was placed in your hand. 

“And it’ll be the same tonight.”

A groan left the lavender bunny animatronic to the bears right. 

_ “How can you not give a shit?! WE WANT TO KILL YOU!” _

You didn’t bother to take a glance at him.

“You should know it by now that i don’t really care about that..”

You turned around and walked to the tablet that was just a handful of feet away from the wooden stage, sitting down in a black chair.

“You out of all of the animatronics you should know this the best.” 

You ignored the soft clink of metal that met the blakc and white checkered flooring, choosing to open the mix and fix the sound so it would hook up to the speakers. 

_ “You scare us sometimes (Y/N)..”  _

“Good.” 

You closed the bottom of the purple microphone and handed it over to the bear. 

“Now please get back on the stage, i don’t want anyone seeing you walking through the windows.” 

You got up from the chair and walked towards the front desk.

_ “Which animatronic are you getting next?” _

__ “I dunno, but one should be arriving today.” 

You leaned on the desk and looked through the screen of the laptop that was set out. 

“Why don’t you tell me, since your the main star of the show.”

You shifted the screen towards your left.

“It’s not like i care, their all gonna be bought one way or another, might as well just let you pick which one will be unboxed first.” 

You handed him a pen so he could click down on the down arrow key. 

“Don’t even look at the prices either, they don’t matter to me.” 

You watched as the screen slowly went down, watching as the list of items went and three animatronics went up, only to stop when he pointed at one. 

_ “This one.” _

__ “Nedd Bear? Alright, i’ll unbox him first when he gets here.” 

You clicked on the item and watched as the green ‘BUY’ button went to a red ‘SOLD OUT’ button. 

“Once they get here you and the other three will be in the back for around three days so the kids get to know Nedd’s gang.”

You hear some of the metal and wires move in a motion that you’ve come to memorize as a nodding gesture.

_ “I guess it’ll be nice to take a break for awhile..”  _

Once you scrolled up and clicked buy on the other three you looked over at him.

“This’ll give you more time to get better plans down with the others to try and scare me.”

You start to scroll down now, wanting to find a fifth animatronic.

“I’d like to be scared by an animatronic again.”

You didn’t seem to notice how your tone dropped, some emptiness had slid in along with it. 

“Now go back on the stage, i don’t wanna say it a third time.”

Your gaze moved up towards the blue eyes of the animatronic that stood beside you.

_ “When are you opening up..” _

You glanced at the clock on the laptop.

“We’re gonna open at 8.”

_ “So 30 minutes..”  _

“30 Minutes.”

He made a noise that sounded like a hum.

_ “I think i’ll plan out what to do tonight with the others..” _

You humed and watched as he walked back towards the stage, seeing him start to chat with the others.

“Hope it’ll succeed this time..”

You continued to scroll down, only stopping when you saw another bear animatronic what looked just like the bear that was in the area, only black and gray.

“Lefty huh?..”

You clicked the green button and sighed.

“Might aswell, i got money to waste.” 

You clicked another button that read ‘UPGRADE RESTAURANT’, feeling slightly light headed for a moment.

_ “SWEET! ANOTHER ROOM!”  _

A sigh left you as you closed the black laptop, your gaze drifting over to the yellow chicken animatronic that was currently dashing towards the new area she had yelled about. 

_ “C-CHICA! YOU DON’T KNOW WHATS IN THERE!”  _

The bunny started to quickly rush towards the area now, a low breath leaving your throat as you walked around the counter and towards the bear and red fox animatronic. 

“They’ll be fine, it’s only a break room that you guys can use.”

You stood near the two, your slightly bright (E/C) eyes locked onto the room. 

The sounds of the chicken seeming to awe over the new room as the bunny happily agreed with everything.

_ “Neat, i’ll have to ask what the areas are like when they get back in twenty minutes..” _

_ “Lad.. I think ye mean you’ll get ta ask when the night comes because they’ll wait till the last minute to quickly hop up onto the stage.”  _

You bent down and picked up the green parrot animatronic, starting to look it over. 

“Pickles seems to be in good condition.. Considering what you put him through last night.” 

You set the parrot back on the tiled flooring, hearing a sigh come from the fox.

_ “Still gonna call him PIckles?” _

__ “He doesn’t have a name so why not.. And i still can’t seem to buy the damn jar of pickles..”

You looked at the foxes ambered colored gaze.

“So i’ll have to make due with your parrot and call him Pickles.” 

You stood back up from your crouching potion.

“And i’m fairly sure i heard you lowly exclame Pickles went he went across my view and into the next vent.” 

A glitching noise came from his voicebox when you brought up the usage of the name.

_ “I think you broke him (Y/N)..”  _

“Good, he’ll need to come to terms with him calling his parrot that sometime soon.” 

You made your way to the breakroom, ignoring the parroting starting to squawk at you. 

“Chica, Bonnie, how are you two finding the room so far?”

The yellow being’s pinkish-magenta gaze shot towards you. 

_ “I love it!” _

You looked towards the green eyed one now.

_ “It’s better then the backroom, that's for sure.” _

He seemed to sink further into the red couch that he sat on. 

_ “Hmh! It’s cozy and warm!”  _

You walked towards the chicken who now sat to the others left. 

“Then i’ll see if i can keep it when i upgrade the place next month.”

_ “Really? Another upgrade? How big do you want this place?!” _

__ “I want it to be big enough to hold millions of creatures.”

_ “Like humans or?..”  _ “Humans, animatronics, animals.. Whatever.”

The two of them had curious look in their eyes. 

“You both have around fifteen minutes to rest here before the restaurant opens up.”

You walked out of the room, having not bothered to look at any details besides the couch.

_ “Lass i want to kill ye right now.” _

You motionlessly waved him off as you sat down in the same chiar you used before, taking out your phone and unlocked it.

_ “What’s going on in the world today?”  _

You clicked on the news, slightly groaning and holding the phone up so the blue eyed animatronic could see.

_ “Jet-Packs! They had these in a movie that you showed us two weeks ago!”  _

The sound of the other being in the room came towards you.

_ “Really?! They be like sky pirates!”  _

A quiet chuckle left you as you moved the phone back down. 

“I guess they are like sky pirates..”

You scrolled through the list of what got introduced since last week.

“The President seems to be ruling out some nice changes they should had made back in the 2010s..”

A sigh left you as you saw the headline under it.

_ “Another war? The last one felt it only just ended..”  _

“That’s because it was another country, this one is with Englend and Mexico.”

_ “What are they fighting over?..” _

__ “Statues and items.. England has the most out of everything right so why wouldn’t Mexico want that?” 

You scrolled down some more, a surprised hum leaving you.

_ “Holy shit..” _

_ “Ye made it to the front page lass!”  _

You clicked on the headline, quickly starting to read it.

“I guess we have..”

You held the phone up on one highlighted area so they could read it.

_ “This is amazing! We’ll have more kids that’ll come! This’ll be great!” _

You moved the phone back down, taking a glance at the clock and turning your black cased phone off. 

“Someone get Chica and Bonnie.. Time somehow went by quickly and i’m gonna be late to open in two minutes.”

Two sudden glitching noises were heard, then a loud squawking noise was heard, then the sound of two pairs of footsteps.

_ “Shops opening ye two! Stages!”  _

You heard the two quickly nod their heads and walk towards the stage, then the two behind you going to the stages.

“Have fun you guys.” 

You got up and put your phone into your coat/pant’s pocket, walking behind the desk and flipping another switch that activated the lights on the sign above the place.

  
  
  
  


“Todays a new day..” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SH/O)=Shoe Option

You shifted the mouse over on the print button, letting out a quiet hum as you felt something tap on your left arm.

“We’re almost done here Helpy, just need to print off a few more papers.” 

A soft noise of metal sounded to your left caused you to shine the golden flash light in your left hand at it.

“Lovely attempt Foxy but, you're really gonna need to try harder next time.” 

A low grunt was heard as you heard him crawl away.

“See Helpy? I don’t even need to look.” 

You clicked on the next third to last paper you had to print.

“We’ll be out of here before 3AM.” 

You shined the light to your right after another noise came from it.

“Good try Chica, though just like Foxy, your gonna need to get better.” 

A low ‘damn’ was heard as she left.

“Helpy you can you straighten the papers that are in the printer? It says that they are messed up.” 

A low ‘beep’ noise was heard as he walked over and hopped down atop the white object, moving the papers neatly back in place.

“Thank you.” 

You clicked the print button again, shining your light down the left one again.

“I’ll put you on the front desk so you don’t accidentally get stepped on, or messed around by Pickles.”

You shifted your gaze from the computer screen to look at his light blue eyes.

“Because knowing Foxy, i doubt he’d let Pickles harass you about your height when your height infront of him.” 

You softly patted his head and moved your hand back on the mouse.

“Right Foxy?” 

A low and echoed ‘yes’ was heard from the left vent.

“Lovely!” 

You clicked on the last thing to print.

“Better hurry up! I’m on my last thing till i can peacefully quit!” 

A loud bang and a groan was heard to your right. 

Along with a barely audible one to your left after the right went silent for a few seconds.

_ “BONNIE WHAT THE FUCK?!” “I DIDN’T MEAN TO!”  _

You started to lowly chuckle as you shined your light down the right vent.

“Did you two really fuck one another up?” 

You shifted your head and looked at the multiple pairs of eyes that greeted you on the far end. 

_ “Not my fault he just rammed into me!” _

_ “I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE GOING DOWN THIS VENT!” _

__ “Calm down you two! I’ll fix whatever you guy broke on one another.” 

The blue eyes shifted in a nodding pattern as the green pair behind them looked off to the side. 

“Now go on, my papers are finished printing by now.” 

A groan was heard behind you.

“Good attempt Foxy, but your really gonna need to be silent if you wanna get me.” 

You looked up at the single yellow eye.

_ “How did ye even hear me?! Ye didn’t show any signs of it!” _

You moved yourself up from your sitting position, making sure to grab the small white pink bear animatronic.

“You should have moved when it wasn’t so quiet, because your chances of me hearing you would have been better.” 

You let the flashlight move on the desk as you looked at the screen, noticing it was already logged out.

“Thank you Helpy.” 

You felt the bear climb up your left arm, moving onto your left shoulder and sitting there.

_ “Ye taken me thing lassy..”  _

You hummed, moving your gaze from the screen to eyes infrotn of you.

“I may be but i’m fairly sure i’ve done this before you were even made.” 

He let out a huffing noise and turned around.

_ “That’s unfair lass.. Ye know i was only made this year..”  _

You followed him into the vent.

“Yes i do know but, it’s fun to mess around with you like this.”

_ “I would hate ye but ye to scary.”  _

You chuckled.

“And you guys are supposed to be scary.”

_ “Well we can’t when you are practically terrifying!”  _

A low yet surprised hum left you. 

“You must really be scared of me to use ‘you’ instead of ‘ye’.” 

He groaned, probably rolling his eyes while doing so.

_ “Stop it lass or else i won’t watch ye friend there.”  _

“If you don’t watch him i’ll get Freddy to do it, and we all know he wouldn’t want to after Bonnie came crashing into his ass.” 

You couldn’t help the amused tone that claimed your voice when telling the second half of it.

_ “Ha! Ye right! But why not let the lad who caused it watch em as punishment?” _

__ “Foxy you already know that i don’t punish anyone without good reason.” 

You sighed as you came to stop.

“C’mon, stopping randomly when we’re almost out is kidna stupid.”

_ “R-Right..”  _ you both started to quietly move now.  _ “(Y/N)!”  _

You sighed as you watched Foxy go out, holding the vent open so you could easily get out.

“Alright, alright.”

You shifted your lower half so you could move your legs out and move the rest of your body out so you could stand.

“Oh.” 

You walked alittle too quickly to the bunny animatronic.

“Holy shit Bonnie.” 

You moved yourself up onto balls of your feet, hands moving to his right ear that was hanging off the first of it.

“I knew you hit him hard but ouch.” 

You carefully detached the whole ear.

“Foxy get the spare bunny ear in the back.”

_ “Iya Caption..”  _

You sighed as you moved back to fully stand you (SH/O).

“Freddy turn around so i can if i need to replace your torso.” 

He turned around so his back faced you.

“Thank god you don’t.” 

He turned back around, raising a brow.

“Your spare parts aren’t gonna be shipped till next week.” 

His brow returned to normal as he nodded his head.

_ “Lass.”  _

Your head shifted towards your left, seeing Foxy return with what you asked.

_ “Is Bonnie gonna be okay?”  _

Chica was following to his left.

“He’ll be fine, he only shattered his ear.” 

You took the ear that he handed to you, moving your gaze to the crouching animatronic infront of you.

“Thank you Bonnie.” 

You started to attach the new ear on him.

“So, what do you guys plan on doing for the rest of night?”

_ “Why do you wanna know?” _

__ “Because Freddy, i plan to hang out here till the place opens and i’d rather not just sit at the desk for a few hours.”

  
  


_ “Whoa, whoa, whoa.”  _

You glanced over to your right.

_ “Ye wanna stay till opening and then get to work without sleeping or eating?” _

__ “Yes i plan on doing that, and i can eat and sleep during my break.”

_ “But you own the place!” _

__ “That’s why you guys are gonna be on my team while the new animatronics are on stage for a week.”

_ “Wait i thought they were gonna be on there for a few days.”  _

You softly patted Bonnies head and backed up, looking over to your left.

“Yes and i decided a week will be enough for the kids to enjoy them, even if they don’t you guys will still be in view.” 

You chuckled.

“And it’s not like it’ll be a strange sight to see aniamtronic’s walking the floors.” 

A grin placed itself on your lips as you heard the female behind you gasp.

_ “You trust us to walk on the floor while children are here?! We’ve tried to kill you multiple times!”  _

You look infront of you again, staring up at the bunny.

“You guys can’t scare me so you can’t kill me, and yes, it’ll be nice to have some workers on my team that won’t be assholes or boss around the adults and children that come in.” 

Your whole body tensed up as your pulled to your right, soft fur was in your face the next moment.

_ “Thank you!”  _

You shakingly move your right hand to pat her side.

“Y-Yeah..” 

She let you go and patted your head, slightly messing up (H/C) hair.

_ “We were planning to plan something out to scare you but i think we can do something else!”  _

You raised a brow.

_ “How about some more movies?! We haven’t watched any since the place was closed for a day for health inspection!”  _

You slightly hummed.

“That was two weeks ago..” 

You looked at the others, raising a brow.

_ “We can do that.. And get some planning do aswell..”  _

You shifted your gaze over to the bear.

“Can i help? Like give you poitiers?” 

He blinked.

_ “What..” _

__ “You guys suck at your job so i wanna help out.” 

You looked over towards the backroom.

“I’ll give you guys thirty minutes to decide if you want my help in even getting a jump out of me.” 

You walked towards the room, opening the door when you got there.

“Helpy you doing good?” 

You looked over to your left, seeing that he was sitting and hanging onto the fabric you wore. 

“Still startled by the hug Chica gave me?” 

He slightly nodded his head.

“Heh, well..” 

You looked forward, going through the doors leading outside to the allway.

“So was i..” 

You chuckled, walking down the dark place.

“She actually startled me without having to act scary.” 

You sighed as you started to walk down the alleyway.

“The first one to make me jump and it’s not even intentional.” 

You looked down at the rocky concrete flooring.

“And from a hug of all things.” 

You stopped seeing some wires that lead behind a trash bin. A soft hum leaving your lips as you moved your head up.

“I think we found our first salvage Helpy.” 

You walked towards it, moving around the edge of the modly green bin and gazing at the being.

“They got a Freddy mask..” 

You hummed while looking at the large mess of wires that it rested on.

“Looks like Funtime Freddy’s mask..” 

You looked at the small glowing eyes to your left.

“I bet your design was based off of him, when he was in his old form that is.” 

You softly patted the top of his hat with your right hand.

“Looks like we’ll need to use that spare curtain for him.” 

You chuckled.

“Guess we better get going if we wanna take a twenty minute break.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

You softly sighed as you sat down in the wooden chair.

“Got the tape?” 

You looked at the little animatronic that stood beside the tap and player.

“Lovely, pressed play!” 

He did as said, a soft clinking noise was heard after.

_ “Congratulations on completing your first month however your job isn’t over just yet.” _

“Never is.”

_ “There is another aspect to your end of month routine, and that is inspecting and salvaging any animatronics found in the ally outside the back door. _ _ ” _

__ “Guess i'm one step ahead..”

_ “Things are found here quite often, and while we aren’t sure why, what we do know is that they can be used for parts.” _

“What?.. Fuck no.”

_ “Which can mean a much needed revenue boost before starting your day.” _

“Ain’t using this guy for parts..”

_ “Of course, as with everything in this line, those benefits come with risk.” _

“Risk my ass..”

_ “The safest thing to do is to throw it back outside, but then, you get no money for the salvage.” _

“Already brought it in here and i’m not gonna allow it to rot anymore..”

_ “Choose to keep it, and you run the risk of certain negative consequences. Namely, death…” _

“Hah! I’d like to see them try to kill me..”

_ “Should the item in question not be as docile as it first appeared.” _

“Any animatronic that comes with the name Fazbear is part killer..”

_ “If you do decide to try and salvage it, then you must complete the maintenance checklist.” _

You softly tapped the paper that was hooked onto a click board with your non dominant hand.

_ “During this testing phase, check on the animatronic frequently.” _

You couldn’t help but start to trace the mess of wires on it that led up to the mask and arms.

_ “If you feel that it is becoming unstable, use the taser provided to you.” _

You glanced at the taser that rested by your dominant hand.

_ “You can use it three times without damaging the hardware.” _

you softly sighed, going back and looking at the badly cracked off white Freddy mask.

_ “Every use over three, however, will decrease the item’s salvage value.” _

The snout looked to be a metallic reddish brown.

_ “Before you is am animatronic found in the back alley.” _

“Don’t gotta remind me..”

_ “We are unsure of it’s origins.” _

“I know perfectly well where this fucker’s from..”

_ “It is your job to complete the maintenance checklist before claiming it as salvage.” _

The hat that rested above him was that same color aswell.

_ “Or, if you choose to, you can throw back into the alley where where you found it and forfeit payment.” _

The left eye was the only there anymore, though, it was red though the red was almost covered up by the huge white pupil.

_ “Please make your choice now.” _

There was some static noises and then a dark navy blue hologram appeared infront of you.

“Neat..” 

The top one had the option to throw it back in the alley while the one below it was to proceed with the interview, both having white lettering.

“Wanna hit it?” 

You looked over to the animatronic that was standing to your left, seeing him nod and walk under the hologram, jumping and just barely hitting the proceed option.

_ “You have chosen to proceed with the maintenance checklist.” _

“Yeah.”

_ “Remember, use your company issued taser to return the animatronic to a neutral state if you feel that it’s becoming unstable or aggressive.” _

“Easier said then done..”

_ “You can only use it three times before it begins to damage the animatronic, and decrease its value.” _

“Said that before..”

_ “Begin audio prompt in 3… 2… 1…” _

A strange, warbling mechanical noise was heard after the man on the tape finished the countdown. The noise lasted for a few seconds before it stopped.

_ “Document results.” _

You looked down at the paper and crossed out the ‘no’ option, looking back up and seeing it had moved to look more at you then it was before.

“Ohh, not dead yet eh?”

The man on the tape did the count down again, the same noise from before returning after, staying for the same about of time.

_ “Document results.” _

You looked down at the paper and crossed out no, moving your head up and seeing that his arms crossed over one another on the desk.

“Better not move again..” 

You ignored the man when he said count down again, starting to pay attention to the mess of wires infront of you. 

Only to glance at the tape when a hitching, whirring noise came from it.

“That..” 

You swiftly looked at the paper and crossed out ‘no’ when the noise ended.

“If that plays again i might just throw the tape on the floor..” 

You sighed as you rested on your non dominant hand, ignoring the man on the tape and glancing at Helpy.

“Not enjoying the noises?..” 

He shook his head.

“Neither am i..” 

You looked back over at the larger animatronic infront of you, quickly grabbing the teaser and allowing the blue sparks to hit the close wired mess. 

The lights above you flickered a few times, leaving the room in darkness till they came back on, the animatronic sat back in his original place now. 

You sighed, pressing the play button on the tape so it could continue with the audio.

_ “Document results.” _

“Another no from me..” 

You rested your writing hand back on the desk, waiting a few seconds in almost silence till the tape began to start back up. 

The same noise came back, it sounded more distorted and.. 

You swear you can hear the jingle of the original Fazbear’s place.. 

The further it got into the noise, the more the theme started to come into play, parts of your past came crashing into your mind. 

You only broke out of that trance when it lunged it at you, causing you to fall from your chair with a startled yelp and harshly hit the floor.

_ “Knock knock!”  _

You painfully groaned as you heard the high pitched voice speak.

_ “I’m here!”  _

He dragged out the last word as you heard me quietly move away and probably into the shadows. 

You sighed and heaved yourself up, noticing a worried animatronic looking at you from the desk.

“I’m fine.. I just..” 

You moved yourself into a standing position, moving your hands onto the desk and sighing and lowering your head.

“It’s just a headache..” 

You couldn’t stop the chuckle that left you.

“God it feels good to get scared again..” 

You saw a few small droplets of water fall onto the wood.

  
  
  
  
  


“But god damn are these memories fucking  _ painful..”  _


	6. 3811620518 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy some hints towards the readers past in memory form! 
> 
> (Same rules as Chapter 3 woo!)
> 
> 1 A  
> 2 B  
> 3 C  
> 4 D  
> 5 E  
> 6 F  
> 7 G  
> 8 H  
> 9 I  
> 10 J  
> 11 K  
> 12 L  
> 13 M  
> 14 N  
> 15 O  
> 16 P  
> 17 Q  
> 18 R  
> 19 S  
> 20 T  
> 21 U  
> 22 V  
> 23 W  
> 24 X  
> 25 Y  
> 26 Z

_You dashed around the slippery floor, happily laughing as the footsteps behind you came closer._

**_“(25/14)! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!”_ **

**** _“SORRY 19161891472918116! BUT I WILL GET AWAY WITH THIS AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!”_

_A loud groan was heard as you rounded the corner, passing by some phantom like animatronics._

**_“YOU CAN’T JUST BREAK THE DAMN MONITOR AND FUCKIN SAY ‘OPPS’ LIKE IT’S WORTH 5$!!”_ **

_This caused you to laugh harder then before._

_“YES I CAN AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!” You dashed into the office, quickly grabbing the black spinning chair and holding it out infront of you._

_“BACK BEAST!”_

_He groaned, pinching the bride of his nose._

**_“I swear to FUCKIN GOD (25/14)! I WILL KILL YOU!”_ **

_You moved the chairs wheels at him a few times, a shit eating smirk on your face._

_“YOU CAN TRY BUT YOU HAVEN’T KILLED ME YET!”_

_You yelped as the chair left your grasp._

**_“OR WILL I?!”_ **

_He started to mimic what you had done before._

**_“NOW GET BACK! THIS IS MY OFFICE YOU DANG HUMAN!”_ **

_You snorted, stepping to the side and grabbing a shard of the broken screen._

_“AHA!” You pointed the sharp end of it straight to his torn face._

**_“Are you serious right now?”_ **

**** _“100%”_

_A chuckle left you as you stared at the, ‘I can’t believe i’ve gotten myself into this mess’ look came into his eyes._

**_“(25/14) i will personally take you down to hell with me and make you suffer.”_ **

_You hummed, happily laughing the next moment._

_“Great! Then i’ll just get to harass you some more!”_

_He rolled his light gaze._

**_“Your lucky i haven’t killed you yet..”_ **

  
  


**** _“Yep! And it’s only the first month of me harassing you like this!”_

_You sat down the shard and laughed some more._

_“Your gonna have to put up with four more months of this till i can buy your ass outta here!”_

**_“You mean steal right?”_ **

**** _“Of course i mean steal stupid, if i, as a 15 year old go up and ask that stupid man who doesn’t even know i’m working here..”_

_You crossed your arms together._

_“If i ask him, ‘Oh hey! We’ve never met before and i’ve been working here for awhile, and uh i’ve taken a liking to your grand attraction himself. Mind if i buy him off you for i dunno..’”_

_You stopped for a moment to quickly count up how much money you would offer with the pay you have._

_“‘Like over ten grand, which is the money that you gave me to buy him would you take it?’”_

_You held out your arms and raised a (8/3) brow._

**_“Right..”_ **

_You sighed and walked up to him._

_“And that’s why i don't buy you or steal you on the spot.”_

_He moved his hand and softly patted your head._

**_“Fine, i guess i’ll just have to suffer with those old ass animatronics..”_ **

_You swayed at his hand laughing._

_“Your model is older then theirs!”_

**_“Ouch, you wound me.”_ **

_You rolled your eyes at his act._

_“But you like it when i harass you and accept your dan games.”_

_He leaned down some so he was almost eye level with you._

**_“And you like it when i offer a stupid game that will most likely get you killed.”_ **

_You softly hit the side of the suits cheek._

_“You wouldn’t allow your best friend to die on you like that!”_

_He abruptly laughed._

**_“Are you sure about that?”_ **

**** _“Yes! Yes i am so sure that this little bunny wouldn’t wanna risk losing his only friend.”_

_He chuckled, standing back up to full height._

**_“Guess your right, i can’t risk losing the only other insane person i’ve meet in decades to a reckless game of mine.”_ **

_He looked down on you._

**_“But i can let them play that game and watch the to make sure she doesn’t accidentally die on me.”_ **

_You loosely crossed your arms._

_“Damn right.”_

_He rolled his eyes again and shooed you to the chair that was behind you._

**_“Take a seat and we’ll play Black Jack for the rest of the night, i’ll finally teach you all my tricks in winning.”_ **

**** _“You mean cheating.”_

**_“Yeah, yeah, whatever, it’s still winning.”_ **

_You snorted and sat down on the moldy tiled flooring._

_“Show me the ways of the Black Jack Cheater Thumper.”_

_He raised a brow as he grabbed the deck of cards beside the black blocky clock._

**_“Thumper? Really? You couldn’t think of anything better to nickname me?”_ **

**** _“Oh i have, i just don’t have the energy to say them.”_

**_“God that is a..”_ **

_He stopped himself and blinked._

**_“What did you say the term was?.. Mood?”_ **

_You snapped your dominant hands fingers, pointing it’s pointer finger at him._

_“Correct! And that was beautifully done my friend.”_

_He smirked at you and sat infront of you._

**_“Good.”_ **

_He started to lay out the cards._

**_“Now are you ready to become a filthy cheater in any card game?!”_ **

**** _“YES SIR!”_

_You snorted as you started to lightly laugh._

**_“C’mon now! You can watch what i’m doing with all the tears in your eyes!”_ **

_You shook your head and started to calm your breathing._

_“Fine, fine, teach me how to be a filthy cheater so when i end up in hell with you i can easily beat you and the devil himself in a game.”_

_He smirked, a sly look coming into his gaze._

**_“Cocky are we?”_ **

_You straightened your position._

_“Yes i am.”_

_He chuckled._

**_“Well you better watch and learn if your aiming that high.”_ **

_A card appeared inbetween his right hands pointer and middle finger._

  
  
  


**_“You’ll need to learn how to play like true magician.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making this just a Springtrap X Reader, though as over a hundred of you hav seent his i want to know if you would allow me to go with my plans, so i will not start anything till i can get some opinions from you, (If you do allow me to go through with this then i can say i will make two other things for Shadow Freddy and Glitchtrap in form of hopefully long one shots, one for the singled out alone and the other for the both of them.)


	7. Chapter 7

You walked out of the room, not bothering to look at the group of four as you made your way to the front desk.

“Wanna just order some more animatronics that can kill me?” 

You looked at the small animatronic you held in your arms, watching as he looked like he wanted to sigh but couldn’t due to the lake of voicebox.

“I’ll let you pick the first one!” 

You sat him down as you opened the laptop.

_ “(Y/N)..”  _

You looked at the animatronic infront of you, raising a brow at the bear.

_ “Give us some pointers..”  _

You looked at the laptop screen.

“Your gonna have to sit through me and Helpy buying any more animatronics that’ll show up on my feed.” 

You handed the white and purple based bear the pen that you lend the animatronics when they want to use the laptop.

“But i can happily give you some pointers while i buy some things.” 

You looked up from the small being and to the three animatronics that were now infront of you.

_ “Please lass, that’d be greatly appreciated..”  _

You hummed and looked back at the screen, noticing that a few items have been bought.

“How many things have you bought?” 

He pointed at the cart icon on the screen.

“32 items in just seconds?” 

You looked back at him, softly patting his head.

“I’m proud of you Helpy.” 

You noticed a smile came onto his muzzle.

“Continue on buying what you want from the page, just tap me when your done.” 

yYu looked back at the first animatronic that came up to you after the smaller one had nodded.

“Now, if you wanna scare me..” 

You felt a smile form on your lips, one that you knew made the others feel slightly uneasy when looking at it.

“You just gotta git good.” 

Your smile had quickly turned into a shit eating smirk just milliseconds when you started to talk.

_ “(Y/N)!! You said you would give us some pointers! Not just telling us that we suck!”  _

You snorted and started to cover your grin with your hand.

“WELL!” 

You looked to the side.

_ “LASS! I SWEAR I BE NEEDIN TA CLAW YE EYE OUT BY NOW!”  _ “YOU WOULDN’T DARE!” 

You returned your gaze and uncovered your now calmed down smirk.

_ “Foxy don’t indulge her anymore..”  _

You quietly chuckled as the lavender bunny took the raging fox to the breakroom.

“Chica why don’t you offer them to a game of Uno, Foxy might play in his current state and Bonnie may just have to join in, due to if he didn’t Foxy might start to harass him.” 

She slightly nodded her head, softly sighing and walking off to where the other two went.

“Now you my friend.” 

You looked over to your left.

“I’d like you to listen carefully to what i’m about to say.” 

He raised a black brow.

“You guys have no chance of scarring me, like none.” 

He sighed, and rolled his eyes.

“But.” 

He moved his gaze back towards you.

“I can play along and keep you guys out of the office so you have something to rage about when i leave without any of you getting in.” 

He made a humming sound.

_ “I guess that isn’t so bad..”  _

You leaned on the desk and nodded your head.

“It’ll keep you guys entertained enough so you won’t become depressed.” 

Another humming sound left him.

_ “Very considerate of you..” _

__ “I know.”

_ “Your also saying this so you won’t become bored of coming in are you?” _

__ “Yes.” 

He slightly groaned.

“You should have expected this Rockstar.” 

His left ear slightly twitched.

_ “Are you seriously giving me a nickname?” _

__ “Yes, yes i am.”

_ “(Y/N).. I thought you hated nicknames..”  _

You blinked, feeling your lips start to move on their own as you said a single word.

“So?” 

He groaned and facepalmed.

_ “Should i start to call you Miss Secretive?”  _

You blinked again, letting out a low yet drawn out sigh.

“Sure, go ahead.” 

You moved your gaze to look at the screen of the laptop.

“The news?” 

He softly nodded.

“What’s new since the last handful of hours?” 

He started to scroll up and point at one highlighted in red.

“Oh..” 

You sighed.

“Eh, never wanted a jet-pack anyways..”

_ “Wait what.”  _

You glanced up to your left for a moment.

_ “They really had to pull them out of stores?!” _

__ “The human race can be fucking idots sometimes..” 

You started to scroll through the news some more.

_ “Oh! Hologram technology!”  _

You slightly tilted your head, ignoring how it said it had just came out seven hours ago and clicking on the ‘buy option’ that was right on the page.

“There you go.” 

You watched as something formed on the round part of the desk, then a small hand sized device came into view.

“Knock yourself out with it.”

_ “Holy shit (Y/N)..”  _

You watched as he grabbed it, watching as his eyes told all of his emotions as a light blue hologram shot out from it.

_ “Thank you..” _

__ “Don’t thank me..” 

You looked towards the breakroom.

“It’s just something i can waste my money on.” 

You grabbed the second one that popped onto the area, holding it over to the being on your right.

_ “Still..” _

__ “Thank me again. I will personally never buy you anything again.” 

A sigh like noise was heard.

_ “Are you just gonna be looking around on the stores or do you wanna join them in a game of Uno?”  _

You softly hummed and turned your attention to him.

“Uno sounds nice..”


	8. 3811620518 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know this can be annoying but it's better then going back in chapters on you, the readers part.)
> 
> 1 A  
> 2 B  
> 3 C  
> 4 D  
> 5 E  
> 6 F  
> 7 G  
> 8 H  
> 9 I  
> 10 J  
> 11 K  
> 12 L  
> 13 M  
> 14 N  
> 15 O  
> 16 P  
> 17 Q  
> 18 R  
> 19 S  
> 20 T  
> 21 U  
> 22 V  
> 23 W  
> 24 X  
> 25 Y  
> 26 Z

**_“Well, your a fast learner.”_ **

_ You happily laughed as you watched him raised a brow and leaned on his hand. _

__ **_“What tricks did ya use?”_ **

_ You smirked and took some cards out of seamily thin air. _

_ “Sleeve trick.” _

__ **_“Classic.”_ **

**** _ “Hmh!”  _

_ He moved his hand and softly patted your head. _

__ **_“Have you tried the ‘hid it in your body’ trick?”_ **

_ You blinked, staring at him for a few moments. _

_ “Really?” _

__ **_“Yeah, it’s a great trick, even better when you hide it in your flesh.”_ **

_ You snorted and hide his arm. _

_ “19161891472918116!” _

__ **_“Hey! It’s a good trick!”_ **

_ He softly chuckled and started to shuffle the deck. _

_ “Wait! Teach me how to shuffle! I wanna be a cool bitch and pass out other cards like that!”  _

_ He raised a brow and set the halfway shuffled deck on the floor. _

__ **_“Alright, just don’t start using it without thinking.”_ **

**** _ “Why?” _

__ **_“Easy. You don’t want to be called out on anything.”_ **

_ You shook your head, softly tilting it to the side and staring him in the eyes. _

_ “But i wanna hand out Uno and Gold Fish cards like a fucking Queen.”  _

_ He rolled his eyes and playfully hit your shoe. _

__ **_“Fine, go ahead and be that one person who knows how to skillfully shuffle a duck and look weird.”_ **

**** _ “Hey!”  _

_ He chuckled and gestured to the cards that laid loosely on the dirty flooring. _

__ **_“Just remember you will look weird and people will start to question you.”_ **

_ You waved him off. _

_ “Is that why you never play any other game beside Black Jack around the Phantoms?”  _

_ His left ear twitched. _

__ **_“Hey..”_ **

_ You started to lowly laugh at how offended his tone sounded. _

__ **_“You’ll be the same once you learn! So shush!”_ **

_ You happily smiled and waved him off again. _

_ “I doubt it! Not when you’ll be the first person that’ll come to my mind!”  _

_ He chuckled. _

__ **_"Your flattering me to much (25/14)."_ **

_ You shook your head. _

_ "Please, if anything i don't flatter you enough!"  _

_ He chose to playfully ignore your comment and push the cards infront of you. _

__ **_“Try and attempt to shuffle the deck.”_ **

  
  
  


_ ~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  
  


__ **_“YE_ ** _ S!”  _

_ You both took a moment to stare at one another. _

_ “Oh-”  _

_ You had to cut yourself short due to your laughing cutting in. _

__ **_“STEALIN MY LINES?!”_ **

_ You happily laughed and nodded your head. _

_ “YES I AM AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!”  _

_ He started to join in your laughing, hitting the floor twice and making a loud banging noise. _

_ “NO NO!”  _

_ You quickly stood up and managed to stifle your noises to a giggle. _

_ “Okay, okay.”  _

_ You cleared your throat and looked almost down at the animatronic infront of you of with a teary gaze. _

_ “‘I’m 19161891472918116, and i’m totally not a kiddie strangler and totally not the reason behind the five missing kids that caused the entire Freddy Fazbear franchise that will 100% ruin the rest of the of places name.” _

__ **_“HEY! YOU FORGOT SOME PARTS!”_ **

_ You gargled a laugh and shook your head. _

_ “And i totally don’t like kabobs and can talk about them for the rest of my life.” _

__ **_“That’s better.”_ **

_ You started to muffle your laughing. _

__ **_“Can’t believe you forgot about the kabobs..”_ **

_ You had to shuck your eyes due to how he threw his right arm over his snout and his left hand on his heart. _

_ “Such a tragedy!” _

__ **_“IT’S EVEN WORSE THEN THE MURDERS!”_ **

_ You lost it at that and hit your hand on the metal desk. _

__ **_“DON’T DIE ON ME NOW STUPID!”_ **

_ You snorted and started to lowly giggle while shaking your head. _

_ “F-Fuck off-”  _

_ Your giggling cut in and your eyes tightly closed as you buried your face into your arm. _

  
  
  


__ **_“C’mon! Stop dying on me and let’s harass the others.”_ **


	9. 3811620518 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out, it was gonna go back to the present but i wasn't getting anywhere with it so i just said fuck it and did the second part of chapter 8.
> 
> 1 A  
> 2 B  
> 3 C  
> 4 D  
> 5 E  
> 6 F  
> 7 G  
> 8 H  
> 9 I  
> 10 J  
> 11 K  
> 12 L  
> 13 M  
> 14 N  
> 15 O  
> 16 P  
> 17 Q  
> 18 R  
> 19 S  
> 20 T  
> 21 U  
> 22 V  
> 23 W  
> 24 X  
> 25 Y  
> 26 Z

_“FUCK!”_

_“F-FREDDY LANGUE!”_

_You had to shove your sleeve into your mouth to stop yourself from laughing._

_“WHERE TEH FUCK ARE YOU TWO! I SWEAR I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!”_

**_“TRY IT FAZ FUCK AND I’LL ATTEMPT TO DISMANTLE YOU AGAIN!”_ **

_You had to painfully hold in your laughter as you watched the pissed off phantom’s head move around the room._

_“ALRIGHT WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”_

_You bit down on the fabric as you saw how the chicken just shook her head and walked away attempting to ignore the loud cussing that was going through the whole place now._

**_“YOUR GONNA CAUSE SOMEONE TO COME IN HERE IF YOU DON’T MAN UP AND TAKE IT LIKE A REAL BIG BOY!”_ **

**** _“IF SOMEONE CAME IN HERE I WOULD GET THEM TO TAKE YOU OUT OF HERE AND BRING IN ANOTHER ATTRACTION!”_

**_“NO ONES BETTER THEN ME!”_ **

_You couldn’t help the laughing that left you as you watched the look in his eyes shift._

_“(25/14) YOU WERE IN ON THIS?!”_

**_“SHE FUCKN PLANED THIS!”_ **

_You started to laugh harder at the betrayed look that came into his gaze._

_“(25/14)!”_

_Your laughing started to come to some harsh wheezing and coughing at the tone that laced his voicebox._

**_“ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THE KID?!”_ **

**_“_ ** _19161891472918116!”_

_You started to cough now._

_“GOD DAMN THAT WAS FUNNY!”_

_You heard a groan come from him._

_“FUCK YOU BOTH!”_

_You were about to laugh again but the vent hach you were leaning on flung open and you fell out.._

_Only to be grabbed by your ankle and be face to face with a pissed off, yet amused animatronic._

_“I never knew they had vents in the ceiling..”_

_You saw yourself move down some more, till your shoulders touched the floor and the rest of your body harshly hit the floor._

**_“You okay?!”_ **

**** _“Y-Yeah.”_

_You started to get some air back in your lungs._

_“Are you trying to kill the kid?”_

_You heard him groan and heard the sound of the vent closing, then some movement going through the area._

_“W-Worth it..”_

_You moved yourself up and coughed._

_“(25/14) your gonna get yourself killed.”_

_You started to let out some airy laughs._

_“G-Guess w-we’re all t-try’n ta ki-kill (25/14)!”_

_You snorted and saw the being you played the sick prank with come into the room._

**_“Lookn good Faz fuck.”_ **

_You looked behind you and looked at his pissed expression._

**_“Alright now that’s our que to run.”_ **

_You happily laughed as you were grabbed and then rushed out of the room._

_“OH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!”_

_You and the animatronic started to laugh as the both of you were being chased._

  
  
  


**_“GONNA HAVE TO CATCH US IF YOU WANT THAT ONE!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave it up to your imagination with what they did to almost everyone's favorite nicknamed phantomed bear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to end off your month, and just to sum up what happened after Freddy invited her to a game of Uno they all ended up having a peaceful game and talking about what they all, (The animatronics) would do when Nedd bears group is on stage. (I'll allow you fill in some of the more non work related stuff they chatted about.)

You locked the doors and walked towards your coffee table and sat your keys down on it, then walked down the hall and towards your room.

You quietly sighed and walked over to your bed and sat down in it, taking off your (SH/O) and socks, setting them aside and laying down on your back. 

You quickly moved yourself up with a soft grunt and looked at your window that rested to your right. 

Staring at the closed blackout curtains that covered any light that wanted to touch the dark room. 

Your gaze shifted over towards the walk in bathroom that was almost infront of you. 

You moved your feet off the bed you walked over to your closest, grabbing something random and walking into the bathroom and sat the clothes on the sinks thick edge.

You looked at yourself in the mirror that rested on the wall atop the sink, sighed and shook your head as you turned to your right to start the water for your shower.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


You shifted in your bed and moved the blanket to almost cover the lower half of your face. 

You couldn’t seem to go to sleep.. 

  
  


_ You didn’t want to fall asleep.. _

  
  


Yet, you needed to sleep so you’d get your three to four hours to function correctly. 

Well, atleast for you that’s all you needed.. 

You rolled over and grabbed your phone that was resting on the dark wooden night stand, being careful to not get it unplugged as you turned it on and looked at the time.. 

  
  


_ 6AM..  _

You set it back down and sighed, starting to be glad that today the place didn’t open up till 9..

You shifted into a comfortable position and closed your eyes. 

Lowly sighing as you finally felt yourself falling asleep and into the damned hell your mind would counter up to keep you fearing your past and future.. 

  
  
  
  


“Tomorrows another day..”


	11. 3811620518 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill with the title so no need to put in the stuff..
> 
> It's not like we'll need it in this chapter anyways.

_ You quietly cleaned off the knife you held in your dominant hand, unconsciously blocking out any noise that was around you..  _

_ Only seeming to focus on the noise that the crimson stained sponge was making on the scratched metal that rested under it.  _

_ You moved the sponge into the black bucket of some thick white liquid that was resting to your left/right, moving the soaking squared object back to the blade.  _

_ Your face didn’t show any emotion as you recalled what you had done just an hour ago with the kitchen object.  _

_ A twisted smirk came onto your lips as you remembered how the woman’s face had turned into seer horror as she realised just what you had planned out with the sharp object.  _

_ You couldn't help the dark chuckle that left you as you remembered the screams and pleads that left her throat as you plunged the knife into her side.  _

_ You can still see the look of betrayal that held the whole of her teary gaze.  _

_ You sat down the dark sponge and looked at the clean reflection of yourself in the blemished silver.  _

_ You enjoyed how she tried to escape from her death.  _

_ You enjoyed how she had failed.  _

_ You enjoyed how slow the process was.  _

_ You loved every second of what you put that woman through..  _

  
  


**_You’d do it again._ **

  
  


_ You leaned back in the black chair, a wicked smile tained your soft one that the beings in the building have come to know over the month.  _

_ You lowly chuckled as you closed your cold gaze.  _

_ Images of the blood staining the wooden floors and light walls plagued your mind.  _

_ You relished in how her thin voice painfully pleaded for you to end her suffering as you slammed the handle on her chest.  _

_ You took pride in how any outsiders who heard her hopeless cries seemed to pass by without a second thought..  _

_ You opened your gaze to look to your left.  _

_ A new emotion flared through your whole being.  _

_ You offered the horrified animatronic a grin.  _

_ You moved yourself forward and out of the seat, your arms held out wide to showcase your crimson stained outfit.  _

_ A sinister smile proudly shown on your lips. _

  
  
  


_ “Bitch deserved it.”  _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile to get out, i just couldn't manage to get what i wanted into writing..
> 
> But now i have it! So enjoy!

You bought the last item and closed the laptop, your gaze now shot over towards the group of animatronics who were chatting with one another. 

Nedd Bear and his group and Rockstar Freddy’s group had been talking with one another since they came in that day. 

Well they had to wait til nightfall due to how both groups had jobs to do.. 

You leaned on the counter and quietly sighed. 

The month had been different due to both groups planning out stargeys and both having their own flairs that said which group planned out what. 

Like last night you could tell that Nedd and his gang had the main plan down. 

Nedd Bear would take out his voice box and hand it over to one of the louder animatronics and have them use his voice to try and weaver your attention away from the vent Nedd would be down. 

Rockstar Freddy will almost always have Foxy go first and Foxy will use Pickles to attempt to distract you from his own vent.. 

Nedd and Foxy are both quite good at using things to try and keep your hearing away from the vent their in. 

You moved yourself from the counter and quietly walked to the backroom. 

You’ve noticed that Nedd and group had taken a keen interest in how you counteracted all their attacks. 

You think their all learning small new tricks to catch you by surprise.. 

You softly sighed. 

That animatronic you interviewed last month had been poking around in the vents and trying to get to you aswell. 

Your not sure if the others noticed him.. 

His moments are always the ones you needed to focus on the most. 

They were quiet yet had that certain noise that always played when he was in killing distance. 

You walked into the room and stopped. 

  
  


There was a spare red curtains covering something that sat on the other side of the tabel.. 

  
  


You quietly walked over and looked at how the crimson fabric covered the now known animatronic. 

You noticed it seemed to had a bunny ear on it’s left.. 

You pulled out the dark wooden chair and sat down in it. You looked over to your left and softly shook your head. 

Helpy had been hanging out with Nedd’s group alot, so he wasn’t here with you. 

You moved your hand and hovered it over the play button. 

You shifted your gaze over to the concealed animatronics curtain and moved your free hand to grip the fabric that laid on the table. 

Your gonna do these at once.. 

And your placing your bets on it being another Bonnie.. 

Due to how some Bonnie animatronics have been finding their way into your building with some Freddy’s. 

You moved both of your hands smoothly.. 

  
  


That is.. 

  
  
  


_Until you saw who the animatronic was.._

  
  
  
  
  


_“Begin audio prompt in 3… 2… 1…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the next chapter will hopefully come out sooner then this one, so uh enjoy this not so much cliff hanger...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will hopefully be longer then this.

The audible sound of the fabric softly hitting the floor seemed to miss your hearing as the waves of sound from the tape acted as the main background noise.. 

Aiding to the sight of the golden and green hued animatronic who sat infront of you. 

You felt as if everything was playing like a perfectly shaped snowflake gracefully falling from the sky and onto a grassy flooring.. 

  
  


_Only to be crushed moments later._

  
  


You couldn’t help but notice the exposed golden hued bone that stood out from the modly color of the torn suit. 

The almost intact left ear stood limp sided as the other only had a short dark metal sticking out.. 

Your gaze fell to cross over the bone that peaked out from more tears in the rabbits face.. 

Going down to his torn yet in complete muzzle that held two rabbit like teeth atop the insides of it.. 

There were some small spikes that stuck out from the suits bottom jaw that acted as the lower set of what laid above them. 

Your eyes seemed to gloss over the lower half as they slowly went back up his face.. 

And to the black eyes that held a faded circle of whitened silver.. 

The longer you stared at them you felt trapped within the sight of the dead look they gave off.. 

A small horror of light seemed to flash across the void like a bird speeding across a busy highway.. 

It almost felt like you wouldn’t ever come back from the memories crossing your mind as you seemed to forget everything around you.. 

That is.. 

  
  


_Until he lunged at you._

  
  


You saw a flash of the moss colored feet to your right moments after you fell to the cold flooring you laid on. 

You almost didn’t hear the dejected words of the being you knew so well before you came crashing into the painful abyss of your past..

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“I always come back...”_ **


	14. C8a16t518 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter then the last two. All around the place i know but this was fun to write.

You felt like you were on audiopilot as your feet moved on their own in a pacing maner in the dimly lit alley. 

The only light coming from the softly yellowed lamp was near the entrance of the ally. 

Your mind seemed almost clouded with your past memories trying desperately to come back into your mind and force you to relive the memories that you said you would hold close til the day you faded from everything. 

You didn’t want them to resurface because you knew that if they did you would never have control over yourself again.. 

A harsh turn and a cold wall knocked you out of your thinking, along with the pain and some hot yet cold liquid start to slowly seep out from your nose. 

You silently cursed yourself as you walked down the alley and to the bin you had found the mangled mess of an animatronic awhile ago. 

You sat with your back to the bin as you moved your head up slightly to stop the blood from flowing out of your nose anymore. 

You gently sigh as your mind started to drift off to low noises that the quiet night seemed to make. 

The soft sound of the lamp posts sputtering as it tried not to succumb to the loss of power it was facing. 

The sound of the wind calmly moving against the stray leaves that littered the trees that laid skillfully placed around the area. 

Even the sound of a soft noise coming from sort of animal that carried around the empty streets. 

Your eyes fell shut as you let out a low breath. 

A smirk toying with at your lips as you unconsciously slip away into a memory.

_ ‘The pitter-patter of two beings' movements sounded in the empty streets of the cool night. _

_ “That was fun wasn’t it?”  _

_ The taller of the two let out a calm huff of air. _

__ **_“I haven’t had this much fun in doing that since the frist time i did it.”_ **

**** _ The smaller of the two happily laughed. _

_ “That’s because you did it more skillfully this time.” _

_ The larger of the two stopped, making the other stop and look at him. _

__ **_“You mean to tell me shoving five dead kids into a suit to hide them is not skillful?!”_ **

**** _ The shorted snorted. _

_ “Oh it is but having your plan stollen by those same kids is not skillful.” _

__ **_“Are you challenging me?”_ **

**** _ A loud laugh and the sound of the girl’s running was the only answer he got before he was sprinting down the softly lit sidewalks. _

__ **_“GET BACK HERE!”_ **

**** _ “NEVER!”’  _

You threw yourself forward and started heaved yourself up at the sound of soft footsteps coming from behind the bin. 

You turned around and immediately wished you hadn't. 

A grunt left you at the headache starting to rapidly form as you silently scolded your mind for playing a game of tricks and photos with you as you started to walk out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. 

Your feet starting to walk on their own as you walked to the front of the building and to your vehicle. 

You unlocked it and hopped into the driver seat. 

Starting up the engine you exited the lot and started your way down the street. 

Trying to focus on the present and not allow your mind to betray you again. 

  
  


However.. 

  
  


The more you drived the more your mind finally started to get it’s way again.

_ ‘A loud squawking noise left the young girl as they harshly fell to the floor.  _

__

_ Loud laughing filled the area within the seconds. _

__ **_“YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!”_ **

**** _ More laughing was heard from the two. _

_ “YOU LOOKED TERRIFYING THE VENTS HOLY SHIT!” _

__ **_“THAT’S BECAUSE I AM!”_ **

**** _ A loud, gargled snort left the girls throat as they gasped for air. _

_ “WELL YES I KNOW THAT BUT YOU LOOKED AT THE CAMERA SO MENACINGLY!” _

_ The pair’s laughter seemed to fill the empty halls of the old and rustic restaurant. _

__ **_“PERFECTLY WHAT I WAS GOING FOR!”_ **

**** _ The girl gasped for air so to try not to die from laughing. _

_ “YOU BICTH!””  _

You qwickly swerved out of the way from an oncoming car and sped up before they could have the chance to yell at you. 

Your breathing had started to quicken without you noticing as you came to your exit and made a speedy getaway to the neighborhood and into your driveway. 

You took out your keys and left the one thing you almost destroyed minutes ago and entered your house. 

You had locked everything as you almost tripped on your feet when making your way to your hallway. 

You lowly grunted as you harshly hit the wall to stop your mind from toying with you. 

Your knees gave in and you fell to the floor in a kneeling position. 

Your hands harshly gripping your head as your head lowered even more. Desperately trying to stop these memories at all cost before they became too much..

_ ‘“ _ _ 19161891472018116!” _

_ The sound of a vent opening was all it took for the girl to happily laugh as she was pulled up and into the safety of your friend. _

_ “(25/14)! WHERE ARE YOU I SWEAR IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS I WILL NOT BE PLEASED!” _

_ She smugly grinned at the almost silver hued eyes of the being who had rescued you. _

_ A raise of a dark golden brow was all it took for you to almost lose it and start madly laughing. _

_ “(25/14)! IF YOUR IN THE VENTS I WILL NOT HESITATE TO FUCK WITH THE VENTS LIKE I DID WITH THE BATHROOMS!” _

_ A high pitched noise full of amusement filled the air as you tried to cover your month before the raging Phantom heard you. _

_ “OH YES I KNOW HE TOLD YOU ABOUT THE STORY!” _

_ You tried to cover stuff your sleeve into your mouth to block out any laughing, the girl didn’t want to be found after all. _

__ **_“Great story right?”_ **

**** _ The girl lost it and started to madly laugh. _

_ Your laughing only seemed to anger the Phantom even more. _

_ “YOU TWO ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO BE AROUND!” _

_ You loudly cackled. _

_ “SO ARE YOU!”’  _

You loudly grunted as your head slammed into the wall beside you. 

As your body started to feel numb you sneered hateful comments towards your body for making you do that. 

Just milliseconds before you passed out from lack of breathing and the harsh hit your head sustained from the force you threw it at towards the wall you heard a voice.. 

  
  


A small.. 

  
  


Scared..

Child's voice in the back of your head.. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ ‘Tomorrow is another day..' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the stuff with the 'She' and 'You' stuff in the final flashback was intentional
> 
> Next chapter out hopefully sooner rather then later.


	15. 3811620518 15

_You silently walked down the road as the sound of sirens slowly seemed faded away behind you as you pulled the black hood more towards your face._

_The air was cold, but the knife resting in the hoodie’s pocket felt colder._

_Your surprised that the police didn’t even seem to notice you walking down the road as they came to the scene._

_As another wave of two red and blue lights came rushing past you, you couldn’t help but feel more numb than you normally do._

_You didn’t have a choice in allowing them to survive._

_Not when they saw you killing the other two people._

_You forced your eyes to stay glued infront of you as an ambulance came rushing past._

_Your lucky that you were able to get the teen to shoot herself._

_Your lucky that you managed to put a good amount of distance between you and the girl before the first cop car came speeding through._

_You don’t know what you would have done if you got caught and thrown into the backseat of one of the cars that came rolling to the scene mere minutes after you managed to get her to shoot herself._

_You don’t know how you would escape the prison you would surely be sent to before you were put in the chair._

_You know you couldn’t escape before you were put on death row and have to wait in silence as you wondered how many years left you had to live._

_A slight breath of air left you as you walked up the small onramp leading towards a small town you’d come to know over the past three months you’ve come to love._

_As you came up the paved hill, you walked over towards the darker part of the sidewalk that shortly greeted you atop the slope._

_You softly sighed as your mind drifted back to what you had done what your guessing is 20 minutes ago._

_You liked the way you had killed the couple this time._

_You liked the way the blood shot out of the woman's body when the bullet hit her._

_The way that her partner screamed as they watched as the love of his life fell to the ground._

_The way his eyes twisted and the salty tears fall from his gaze as he immediately went to her to try and comfort her._

_The way his words seemed to not matter as you shot him through the head as the other woman had to endure the crimson flying everywhere as her last moments._

_You sighed as you crossed the road and stepped onto the sidewalk that continued infront of you._

_Your lucky that you heard the teens footsteps as she tried to sneak out of the small wooded area._

_You don’t understand why the girl even listened to your smooth words of death as you coaxed her to put the gun in mouth and pull the trigger._

_However you think that the shock of everything she saw had gotten her so shaken up that she would listen to anyone just alittle older then her._

_You sighed as you rounded the corner._

_The way her eyes held fear just moments before she pulled the trigger hurt you._

  
  


_It reminded you of your younger self.._

  
  


_Of how defenceless and scared-_

  
  


_You violently shook your head as you came to your destination._

_You sighed as you walked into the empty parking lot._

_A slight smile came onto your face as you think of your future once you get_ **_him_ ** _out._

_The two you would be the killing dou that all the big time killers would come running to handing out their assistance just to gain the title of having worked for the two of you._

_You happily chuckled as the feeling of numbness faded away._

  
  
  


_You’d both be out of there in just two months.._

  
  
  
  
  


_And they’d be free._


End file.
